


Uncalled For

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [45]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “That was so uncalled for!”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Uncalled For

“I’m just saying, Gwen’s very lovely, it’s understandable you got a little distracted-” Merlin was cut off by Arthur hitting him. 

“Ow! **That was so uncalled for!”**

“Shut up.” 

“Someone’s grumpy, sheesh. It's your own fault you got knocked on your ass so many times.” 

“ _Mer_ lin...” 

“I just don’t see what the big deal is, it’s okay to like pretty women.” 

Arthur slammed his chamber doors and pushed Merlin up against them, “What if it wasn’t Gwen?” 

“I was the only other person there so-oh. Oh!” 

“You really are an idiot.” 

Merlin grinned, “Yeah but you still like me.”


End file.
